A New Beginning
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: Lately Bob hasn't been himself. Helga notices Bob is starting to pay more attention to her and has stopped calling her Olga for once. Would both father and daughter have a better relationship in the future? Story title based on my Nazarene church.
1. Chapter 1

Lately, Bob Pataki's life seemed to change a bit. Ever since Helga was bought into this world, he had paid very little attention to her. All of the attention was to his oldest daughter, Olga. Helga noticed Bob wasn't himself. She couldn't quite figure out what kind of changed Bob. So on that Friday afternoon, Helga walked home with Arnold. She would have to share this with Arnold.

"Can we talk, football head?" Helga asked.

"About what, Helga?" Arnold asked.

"Bob," she answered.

"What about your father that you want to tell me?" Arnold asked.

"Lately, Big Bob hasn't been his normal self. He's been acting strange," Helga began.

"What isn't normal about your father?" he asked.

"Well, football head, he hasn't been mean like he usually is. There's something I can't put my finger on."

"Hmm," Arnold said.

He had a thought.

"Do you think he's changing because he's starting to hear Jesus?"

Helga gave a laugh.

"Like that will never happen. Big Bob is more of a Scrooge," Helga told Arnold.

She didn't want to agree with Arnold since it wasn't Bob's style.

"Well, Jesus is probably making new changes for your father. Has your father starting paying any attention to Jesus?" Arnold asked.

"Ask the Lord yourself," Helga told him.

That's when they heard God's voice.

"Helga, yes, have changed your father into a better man. We've been having conversations in the past two weeks," He said.

"Are you telling my father to quit playing favorites with Olga?" Helga asked.

"We have been talking about that."

Arnold shot Helga a look saying, _'What did I just tell you?' _By looking at his face, Helga could tell Arnold's theory sounded correct.

"Will Bob start paying more attention to me from now on?" Helga asked.

"Yes, Helga. I'm working on that. Give him plenty of time to talk to you," the Lord told her.

"Finally!" Helga said and then added, "Thank You, Father. Let's hope this works out."

"It will, Helga, when you spend more time with him," Arnold reassured her.

"Let's hope you're right, football head."

That night at dinner, Helga noticed Bob once again was acting nice to her. Miriam didn't seem to pay any attention on her husband's change.

"Dad," Helga began.

"Yes, Helga?"

"I had a little chat with God not too long ago."

"That's nice, Helga," he said.

Helga was surprised to see that Bob starting calling her Helga instead of Olga.

_'No wonder Bob has changed,' _Helga thought to herself. _'I want to see what else happens with Bob.'_

"Thank you, Dad," Helga said to Bob.

"Thank me for what?" Bob asked.

"For calling me Helga and not Olga."

"You're welcome," he said.

Helga finished eating dinner. They had ham sandwiches, fruits and vegetables. Helga could easily tell that in the past week or so Bob had been making dinner. Miriam mostly did that job, but lately Bob volunteered and thought his wife could use a break. Helga knew for sure this was going to take some time to get used to Bob's new change. She wondered how much time she will see other changes with Bob.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Helga sat in the cafeteria that afternoon. As usual, she was eating with her classmates. Helga thought this news about Big Bob starting to notice her would be something to share with her classmates.

"Looks like you have something you want to share with us, Helga," Lila told her.

"You better believe it, Lila. This is the first time Bob has done this to me," Helga started to say.

"What's that?" Gerald asked.

Like himself, the other classmates were interested in hearing about the Pataki family drama.

"You might find this hard to believe, but Big Bob is now starting to call me Helga."

The kids broke into laughter once she finished her sentence.

"Is this true, Helga?" Arnold asked.

"Of course it's true, football head. His starting to notice me for the first time in fifteen years is big news," Helga told her friends.

"You know what I think, Helga?" Arnold said.

"What?" Helga asked.

"I think the Lord is talking to your father so he would start being fair to you," Arnold said.

"That's what Bob told me, football head. He said he's been hearing and talking to God so they're making some sort of deal," Helga replied.

"This we gotta see," Stinky said.

Even he found this conversation interesting.

"So you mentioned Him to your father?" Gerald asked.

"That's right, tall hair boy. I also am surprised about him finally starting to notice me for the first time in fifteen years," Helga said.

"That's the conversation your father is having with Jesus," Arnold told her," but my guess is He is pointing your father in the right direction to pay more attention to you."

"I never thought of it that way, football head. I guess that's something the Lord is trying to work out with Bob about."

Helga said that with a smile on her face. Harold, who was also in their grade, spoke up for the first time.

"Boy, Helga, your dad has a lot to make it up to you these past fifteen years."

"That's right that he owes me big time. I'd like to see what else would happen," Helga said as the afternoon bell rang.

"You will," Helga told him as she and her friends separated for the afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

That Friday evening, Miriam was having this strange feeling there wasn't something right these past few days. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but knew for sure Bob hadn't been himself. Still, this wasn't the same Bob she had known these past years. What made him change his mind on changing? That she will talk with either him or Helga. Or both.

Bob came into the living room and sat down on the couch. One thing Bob didn't notice – Miriam was watching him from the kitchen. Miriam watched as Bob felt for the remote control. Tonight he was going to watch a different program instead of watching a fight that was scheduled. Instead he found TVLand and saw there was a rerun of Happy Days.

_'This is strange,' _Miriam thought silently to herself once Fonzie appeared on the screen. _'Let me go talk to Helga and see if she knows what's going on with B.' _So that's what Miriam did. Bob still didn't notice or hear his wife sneak upstairs to Helga's room. When Miriam approached Helga's bedroom, she knocked on the closed-door. She waited as Helga opened the door.

"Hi, Mom," Helga greeted Miriam.

"Mind if I come in, dear?" Miriam asked.

"Go right ahead, Mom," Helga said, making some room so her mother could come in.

When Miriam stepped in, Helga shut the door. Still, Bob wasn't paying any attention to his family. Before closing the door, both Miriam and Helga heard some laughter from Bob.

"I thought Dad planned on watching the fights like he usually does, Mom. This is a bit different. Dad watching a sitcom," Helga replied.

"I know there isn't something right about your father. Do you have any idea what it is? I have seen that your father is now starting to notice you for the first time after all of these years. Whatever is changing his mind, I'd like to know about it," Miriam said worriedly.

"Actually, Mom, I do know what's going on," Helga told her.

"What?" Miriam asked.

_'This better be good,' _Miriam told herself.

"You remember when I started hearing Jesus for the first time?" Helga asked.

She watched as Miriam nodded her head and asked, "Will you please tell me what's going on?"

"Mom, Dad is now starting to hear God let alone talk with Him," Helga answered.

"What! This can't be true!" Miriam whispered.

"Well, it is."


	4. Chapter 4

That Saturday afternoon, Helga had told Miriam that she won't mind calling Olga to tell her about Bob's acting very strange very recently.

"That's a good idea, Helga. Go ahead and call your sister."

"All right, Miriam," Helga said as both women watched Bob come in.

"We need to have a family meeting. It goes for Olga," Bob told Miriam and Helga.

"Bob, Miriam and I were just thinking the very same thing," Helga told her father.

"What is the family meeting about, Bob?" Helga asked.

"I'll wait until Olga gets here," Bob said as a childhood memory came into his head.

Helga made a quick telephone call to Olga. In less a minute, Helga put the phone back.

"She's going to pack her things and be here right away," Helga told her parents.

In her entire fifteen years, Helga never got a chance to know her father's parents.

_'And he has never said one word about them,' _Helga thought to herself.

Then Helga left the kitchen and headed upstairs to her bedroom. She thought she'd bring this up to Arnold and see what he thought about Bob's acting weird. Once she slammed the door after herself, Bob did the same thing. Once he closed the master bedroom door, Bob walked over to his bed and got down on his knees.

"Lord, whatever I am about to tell my family, help me find the right words to tell them about the past fifty years," Bob prayed out loud.

Then he heard God's voice.

"I hear you, my child."

Nice He said that, Bob was frightened, so he gave a quiet jump.

"I know I don't want to tell the family what happened fifty years ago," Bob began.

God heard Bob's very words.

"You will have to tell them at some point, Bob. And Helga and Olga have the right to know about your parents," He told Bob.

"This is one thing I don't want to look back on from fifty years ago. They don't need to know," he told the Lord.

"I have to leave now, my child, but please give it a thought. The rest is up to you," He said and vanished.

After He left, Bob gave another quiet jump. In the past few weeks about this conversation with Him, Bob feared the Lord.

Bob had been frightened these past fifty years. He still didn't want to tell the family, but He wanted Bob to get it over with. Even Miriam knew nothing about his parents. From the time Olga was born, he still said not a word about his mother and father. Now the three of them would know his story. He still wasn't sure how to tell the family, but he'll come up with something.


	5. Chapter 5

Early the next day, Olga arrived to the Pataki residence. Helga really didn't mention anything to her over the phone why they were having a family meeting. Before she opened the front door, she put her luggage next to her and begin to knock. That's when Bob got up from this short prayer from the other day. He heard the doorbell ring, so he walked to the front door as fast as he could. Then he opened the door and found Olga.

"Daddy!" Olga exclaimed.

Miriam and Helga arrived to see Olga finally made it.

"I'm happy to see you, baby sister," Olga said when she finished hugging everybody.

"Is there anything wrong that made me come home?"

"Yes," Helga answered, looking in Bob's direction.

Olga saw Helga's head turn over to their father. Olga was starting to get the picture now.

"Daddy, are you not feeling well that made me come home?" Olga asked.

"No, sweetheart. It's something else."

Like Bob and Miriam, Olga wasn't into religion, but knew Helga started to believe.

"Sit down," he told the women.

So they did.

"Daddy, would you mind if I bring my bags in first?" Olga asked.

"Of course, dear," Miriam told her oldest daughter.

Olga opened the front door and carried her bags in and left them at the door. Then she sat down again. Bob scratched his head, still not so sure where to start.

"Olga, Helga, there is something you girls need to know. Miriam, you don't know about this, either."

"Tell us already, Dad," Helga told him.

That's when he began his story.

"It goes way back in 1957," he began.

"Daddy, that was fifty years ago," Olga said.

"I know, sweetheart, but that's where the event happened."

_'That was way before my time. Why would Bob want to go that far back?'_

"Tell us already, Bob. What sort of even is it?" Helga asked.

"That's why I'm going to tell you," he told Helga.

"In 1957, I was seven years old."

He wasn't sure what to start out after this.

_'Please, Father, help me out here,' _Bob said quietly to himself.

_Flashback_:

_It was a Saturday afternoon in July. _

"Daddy, this sounds like a story," Olga said.

"Of course it's a story! It has something to tell you about," he told her.

"That day, I was out in the backyard. I was having a few friends from school. Like any other kid, my friends and I still enjoyed playing in the sandbox. It was starting to get late, so we got out of the sandbox. My friends left so they could go home to wash up for supper, as we used to say in those days. My father-"

That's when he stopped. When he didn't continue his story from the late fifties, Helga, her mother, and Olga watched him leave the room. Once he left, Helga thought to herself, _'I guess it's time to talk with the football head.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Thank you to all of those who have read and reviewed this story. This idea came to me when I was in church one day and we recently started a new beginning at a Nazarene church I go to since we recently have a new pastor and we've only had him at the church for a month so far. Just thought I'd share where this story I had for Bob took place. Enjoy!

That very next day, Helga joined Arnold and Gerald at lunch.

"Hi, Helga," Gerald greeted her.

"Hello, to you too, tall hair boy. I need to have a private conversation with the football head," Helga told him.

"Whatever you say, Helga," Gerald said, picking up his lunch tray and joined Phoebe.

"Another conversation she doesn't want us involved," he told her.

She didn't say anything.

"What do you want to talk to me about, Helga?" Arnold asked.

"Remember when I told you about Bob not acting his usual self?"

"Yes, I do."

"He is still acting like that. Olga had to come back home since he called a family meeting."

"Is there anything he would plan on telling you that only he knows others don't?" Arnold asked.

He wasn't understanding her at all just yet.

"Well, football head, Bob was about to tell us a story that happened back in 1957, but he didn't get far enough to tell us what took place fifty years ago," Helga told him.

"Maybe he thinks this is the right time to tell you. Do your mother and sister know about what happened that far back?"

"He told them they don't know," she answered.

"All I know is that he isn't the same Bob Pataki I know."

Gerald and the rest of the class watched as Helga told Arnold the latest update about her father. Gerald did catch a bit of the conversation.

"What is she telling Arnold?" Eugene whispered quietly.

"She said something happened in 1957 about Sheriff Pataki," he answered.

"That was fifty years ago," Sid whispered back.

"What do you want me to do about it, Helga? Do I need to have Pastor Larsen involved?" Arnold asked.

"Not quite yet, football head. There is something you could do," she said.

"What's that?"

"I would hate to say this, but maybe you could put him on your prayer list."

"You mean I should add his name to the church prayer list?" he asked.

"No," she answered.

"Let me ask you something, Helga."

"What is it, football head?"

"You did mention Sheriff Pataki said something about an event that took place fifty years ago. I just thought of something," he said to Helga.

"What?"

"Has Sheriff Pataki ever tell you about his parents?"

"Not that I know of. Why do you ask?"

"Maybe something happened in 1957 he wanted to share," he told her.

"I never thought of that one. I'm sure whatever happened, something wanted him to share with us," she said.

"Of course I'll pray for your father, Helga."

"I'll let you know when something new comes up," she said as the bell rang.


	7. Chapter 7

Olga told him to let Helga and Miriam know supper was ready. As usual, Miriam was on the couch, but was able to get up and join the family for dinner.

"Daddy," Olga said once Miriam and Helga joined them at the dinner table, "you still haven't told us about what happened in 1957. If you don't tell us, I'll go back home."

"I'll tell, Olga, but I haven't tried how to continue," he said to his oldest daughter.

"That was a long time ago," Helga told him.

"I know, Helga. I didn't bother telling you all."

"Daddy, are you finally going to tell us about Grandma and Grandpa? You've never said a word about them at all," Olga said.

"You're right, Olga. You will get to hear about what happened to them."

Helga quietly thought to herself, _'And about time, too. And my entire fifteen years on this Earth not once did you mention anything about your parents.'_

Note: Sorry this is a short chapter, but I know you all will like it. More to come!


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of days later, Helga noticed neither Miriam or Olga weren't around, so she thought this was a good time to have a talk with Bob.

"Bob?" Helga spoke up.

That's when he heard his daughter's voice.

"Yes, Helga?" he asked.

He poured himself a cup of coffee and joined Helga.

"Bob, I have been watching you lately. You're not the same Bob Pataki I know," she said.

"I understand, Helga. I would prefer I share this with your mother and sister instead of telling you separately."

"What is this you have to share with us about Grandma and Grandpa? You have no talked to Olga and me since we were born."

"I know. It was something that I didn't want to share right away."

"Let me ask you something," Helga told her father.

"Yes, Helga?"

He was still giving her his best eye contact.

"Have you and Jesus been talking about what happened in the fifties or do you want to share this with me privately?"

"I don't want to repeat the same thing."

"I know, Dad. You know how Miriam is."

"Right. I guess I could tell you privately and you can share with your mother and Olga."

"Whatever it is, I'd be happy to listen what you wanted to share," she told her father.

"I shall do my very best I can. I can tell you one thing."

"What's that?" Helga asked as she and Bob sat on the couch in the living room.

"You may start your story, Bob, and I will do my best to listen."

Before he started his story, he had a short conversation and cleared his throat.

_Flashback:_

_In 1957 when I was seven years old, I had just finished school that day. I really never had many friends at all when I was growing up. It was a Tuesday afternoon, but it had been partly cloudy that day. I didn't have any classmates who lived in the same neighborhood so it was only me by myself._

_Then I heard Jesus' voice._

_"Bob," I heard the voice say._

_"Yes?" I replied back._

_God was finally getting my full attention. Of course it is true that God hears our thoughts, even if we aren't saying anything out loud._

_"This evening I want you to spend some alone time with your parents. You shall try to listen as good as you can. There will be an announcement, so I want you to listen."_

_"All right, Father. I will do the best I can," I answered._

_"The announcement you will hear isn't good news."_

_That was all the Lord told me. When He said that, he was already gone. I didn't hear anything from the Lord again until the very next day._

_End Flashback_

Bob as interrupted since Olga and Miriam returned.

"Miriam, Olga, Dad is starting to share with us on what happened so many years ago," Helga told them.

That's when both her sister and mother took a seat sitting across Helga and Bob. Helga wasn't so sure if she wanted to call Arnold and have him involved since he became a born again Christian.

"Go on with your story, Dad," Helga told her father.

"All right, Helga. I shall continue from where I was interrupted."

"Go for it," Helga told him.

Flashback continued

_It kept me interested while I was walking the rest of the way home from school. I still didn't understand what the Lord had just told me. I finally thought this aloud: "What did God mean there was going to be an announcement?" Who could be sharing this sort of announcement? Mom or Dad?_

_I soon later found out right after supper was finished. It was my mother who made the announcement. Dad and I paid very close attention to what Mom was going to share with her family. Before we ate supper, it was my turn to share a prayer. I had no problem with this._

_End Flashback_

"What happened next, Daddy?" Olga asked.

"I'll save this for next time. I don't want to tell all of this in one entire story," he answered.

"Let's hope you remember where you left off," Helga told her father.

"Is this why you wanted to have me back home so you could tell us why you never told us about Grandpa and Grandma?"

"That's right," Bob told his oldest daughter.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that day, Bob was still having negative thoughts if he should continue his story with his family. Again he heard God's voice a couple of minutes later.

"I know what you're thinking, Bob. I understand that you and I haven't talked ever since you were seven years old. There are several people just like yourself who do not believe in me, or come to my House every Sunday. You do understand by now there are others who lost in contact with me. Even if we haven't kept in touch since you were seven years old, I still watch over you, my child.

Bob heard every word God had just told him. He still wanted to keep this story about his mother and father, but like what God had said earlier, his wife and children had to know what happened way far back.

"I still don't want to share this with my family, Father."

"You think about what we just talked about. You do know I still love you, even if you can be rough to your friends and family. One other thing."

"What's that?"

Bob wasn't interested in talking with the Lord anymore tonight or anytime soon.

"You keep our conversation what we talked about tonight. You think carefully to what I told you. I am not making you do this, but I prefer you read the Bible to spend more time with me. Even if people are around you in public places, you are not alone because you feel my presence and know which way I guide you. We will talk more about this soon."

Just like that, He vanished. Bob wasn't so sure what to think on this conversation he was involved with. Christ really knew how he felt fifty years ago. He kept God's message in thought about the Bible. He hadn't read the Bible for fifty years, and he still didn't allow that sort of believe in his house or anywhere else, but as always, God was right. Even when he didn't hear God's voice, he did feel His presence even if he wasn't with anyone or by himself. It was also true God's plan for him was he marry Miriam and raise Helga and Olga and the three of them never had a chance to meet his parents. He sighed for the first time since God left. As for now, Bob was noticing God was watching over him. He didn't know what to think next.


	10. Chapter 10

"Baby sister, how long do you think Daddy hasn't been himself?" Olga asked.

"Not very long. Mom hadn't noticed that much like I have but I think it's time he shared with us what happened in the late fifties."

"I guess you're right, Baby sister. Just give Daddy some time when he's ready to share with us."

"Did he ever say anything to you about Grandma and Grandpa when you were younger?" Helga asked.

"Not that I remember. I thought he would."

"Strange. Let me see what I can do to let Big Bob finish his story."

"Don't rush Daddy," Olga warned her.

"I won't. I just want to see if I can pick his brain to tell us more."

"He will. Is there anything else you could do?" Olga asked.

"I keep trying. Want me to talk about it with God?" Helga asked.

"That would make sense, Baby sister. Are you going to do it with me or in private?"

"I think in private would be the best choice," Helga told her older sister.

"Time is running out. I have to be back in Alaska on Monday."

"Okay. I'll let you know what happens."

When she finished saying that, she left for her room. She usually did her private talk with the Lord in her bedroom, unless Arnold was there to help her when she didn't understand her conversations with God. She thought it would be a good idea to invite the football head over and see what they could do to help Bob tell his story to make it longer. Helga was already tired of Bob stopping his past. She was curious as much as Olga was, but what about Miriam? She didn't want to see what her mother thought since her mother hadn't been too much aware of what was changing in her husband's future from the past. Helga thought this should be interesting to see how Bob's story would turn out in the end.

Arnold was home, so she was able to have a short telephone conversation before there were any interruptions.

"Hi, Helga," Arnold said once he took the telephone from Ernie.

Ernie left so Arnold could have his privacy.

"Football head, I have something I'd like you to help me out with."

"What's that, Helga?"

"Olga and I were talking just now. She thinks Bob should have more time to tell us about his past since he never told Olga, Miriam and me about his parents. What do you think? Time for a chat with God?"

"I think you're right, Helga. It is time to chat with God. I don't understand why you called me."

"I just thought if I ever got confused about what the Holy Spirit is telling me, I could use you for backup."

"You have a good point, Helga. When do you want me to be at your house?"

"Anytime, football head. Whatever works for you."

"I'll be there this afternoon."

"All right, football head. Would three o'clock work?"

"Sure. I'll be at your house at three."

Helga hung up.

"Arnold is coming over this afternoon, Olga. I involved him because I might not know what to do or say."

"That's all right, Baby sister."


	11. Chapter 11

Big Bob still didn't want to share the rest of this story with the rest of the family.

"Daddy, are you going to tell us more about 1957?" Olga asked.

"Of course, Olga."

Then he left off to pick up more.

"What about Grandpa, Dad?" Helga asked.

She wanted to know this as much as Miriam and Olga do.

"Continue, B."

_Flashback:_

_"My father worked his butt off to receive money to put food on the table every night. His job was a preacher in a church. We now mostly don't say the same prayer every night. We would take turns every night. That meant it was Mother's turn to say a prayer this next evening. We really don't do this sort of thing while in restruants, so we mostly do it at home, which was okay with me._

_"My father said, "You may tell us your announcement, honey."_

_"All right. I found out from an close friend that her father committed suicide. That means we pack up this weekend. Sorry, Bobby, you will stay behind for the next two weeks. We don't want you to miss a lot of schoolwork."_

_"You will be staying with my mother and father," Dad told me._

_I didn't reply. That very same night, I was down on my knees to pray to God. My father said it was always a good idea I do this every day. I do okay on that._

_"Dad and Mom don't normally do this sort of thing, but they agreed for me as their only child to do this, both day and night. They even like it when I read the Bible. That was another assignment to do before I fell asleep at night. It was mostly the Bible for children. Both of my parents said I should be old enough to stop reading the children's Bible by the time I start sixth grade. They told me when I am old enough to read the Bible, I would be reading the King James Version._

_"I was told from generation to generation that the Pataki family always read the King James Version and no other version that is out there. It is true that the King James version was printed in 1611. Dad knew this sort of thing on his own, but I learned about it from him. I guess as a preacher, he did some research on the copyright of the King James Bible. At least he know what to look for._

_"The church I went to every Sunday with my parents was a Methodist church. It was a big congregation at the time. Back then women wore dresses and men would wear a suit and tie. My father took last week off. One of the ministers did his own sermon. I went as usual. The week before Dad took off, he preached about Jonah running back to God. I didn't understand much of it at the time, so he had to explain privately to me. Every time I didn't understand something like that, Dad would have a private understanding that way. And it always heleped me understand better that way._

_"Like any child, I went to children's church. At age of seven, I decided to drop out. Father and Mother knew about my dropping out since the minister at the time noticed it. Took the minister about a month to figure it out. The children kept teasing me and I didn't like that."_

_End Flashback_

Bob saw it was a good idea that he take another break. He did notice his family had been listening to his story.

"I will tell more again later," Bob said.

Miriam, Olga, and Helga watched him walk upstairs.

_'That was quite an interesting story. I'll have to share this latest with the football head,'_ Helga thought to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Big Bob gave out a sigh that was so quiet that only the Lord could hear it and not his family. Like the Holy Spirit told him, it was now time for his family to know what happened with his parents when they moved to God's Kingdom. He still prayed silently to the Lord that he didn't want to turn back time, but he had no choice.

Bob's father's brother, whose name happened to be Elliott, was more of the black sheep of the family lived alone with no wife or children around. Since Bob was an only child, never really got along with Uncle Elliott, but whenever he did come out and visit, he was always abusive to Bob, so this could be something he didn't want to share with his family.

"Father, why do You want me to tell the family about Uncle Elliott? You should know by now that he was always abusive, but why does my family need to know about it? I don't want to turn back time. I want to live the future and forget the past," Bob told the Lord Almighty.

"Look, my child, secrets can be kept in private and some secrets you will have to share, even if it is either good or bad, but I'd be happy if you share with other people, but sometimes being so tough won't work."

"I know that, Father. I just want to keep the past to myself," Bot returned.

"Look, my child, I wanted you to share the past with your family and then you won't have to look back."

"I don't think so, Father. You coming back to me fifty years later unexpectedly I never wanted to keep in contact with You for the future."

God didn't say anything for a minute or so, then said, "Bob, as you should know by now that no matter if you aren't a believer of me anymore, I am always around watching over you, no matter what happens."

"Sorry. I guess I forgot that. I'll try to keep this in mind," Bob told the Spirit.

"If you ever need me again, call me in your prayers and I will visit you. I always know what time of day or night when you want to visit with me again. For now, I will leave you to decide to share with the family. And I will come back.C

Before Bob could reply back, the Lord was already gone. It is true that God works in mysterious way, but Bob still didn't get the point on the Lord's visit that day.


	13. Chapter 13

The following week, Bob sat in his chair at the desk. The people who worked with him had noticed Bob wasn't the same person. They didn't notice Bob had been reading the Bible without any distraction. The phone in his office would ring throughout the day so he couldn't spend alone time with the Lord. Whenever people would not visit his office wanting something, Bob would either be reading the Word of God or praying to God.

It was lunchtime. Bob usually ate by himself, so there wouldn't be any people coming to see him for something, but that doesn't happen very often, but this afternoon was different. Since Bob was starting to talk with the Lord again fifty years later, he felt it was time for a change. He somehow been talking to God, and God brought up the subject about his family, and the family he had today had to know and also time for him to pay more attention to Helga.

Sometimes while alone without any distraction, Bob would be on his knees by his window in his office, praying. He'd been caught a few times, when people came in and had his help them out. Today wasn't one of those days, and Bob saw it was time to start spending time with God, praying and reading the Word. Today was one of those days that made him promise not to break the Pataki generation by reading a different version of the Bible, so he was stuck with King James. Here's what he read from Luke 4:18-41:

And Jesus being full of the Holy Ghost returned from Jersualem was led by the Spirit into the wilderness,

Being forty days tempted of the devil. And in those days he did eat nothing: and when they were ended, he afterward hungered.

And the devil said unto him, If thou be the Son of God, command this stone that t be made bread.

And Jesus answered him, saying, It is written, That man shall not live by bread alone, but thy by every word of God.

And the devil, taking him up into on high mountain, shewed unto him all the kingdoms of the world in a moment of time.

And the devil said unto him, All this power will I give thee, and the glory of them: for that is delivered unto me, ad to whomever I will give it.

If thou therefore wilt worship me, Get thee behind me, Satan: for it is written, Thou shalt worship the Lord thy God; and him only shalt thou serve.

And he brought him to Jerusalem, and set him an pinnacle of the temple, and said unto him, If thou be the Son of God, cast thyself down from hence:

For it is written, He shall give his angles charge over thee, to keep thee.

And in their hands they shall bear thee up, at least at any time thou clash, thy foot against a stone.

And Jesus answering said unto him, It is said, Thou shalt not tempt the Lord thy God.

And when the devil had ended all the temptation, he departed from him for a season.

And Jesus returned in the power of the Spirit into Galilee: and there went out a fame of him through all the the region round about.

And he taught in their synagogues, being glorified of all.

And he came to Nazareth, where he had been brought up: and, as his custom was, he went into the synagogue on the Sabbath day, and stood up for to read.

And there was delivered, unto him the book of the prophet Isaiah. And when he had opened the book, he found the place where it was written,

The Spirit of the Lord is upon me, because he hath anointed to preach, the gospel to the poor; he hath sent me to heal the brokenhearted, to preach deliverance to the captives, and recovering of sight to the blind, to set at liberty them that are bruised,

To preach the acceptable year of the Lord.

And he closed the book, and he gave it again to the minister, and sat down. And the eyes of all them that were in the synagouge were fastened on him.

And he began to say unto them, This day is this scripture fulfilled in your ears.

And all bare him witness, and wondered at the gracious words which proceeded out of his mouth. And they said, Is not this Joseph's son?

And he said unto them, Ye will surely say unto me this proverb, Physician, heal thyself: whatsoever we have heard done in Capernaaum, do also here in thy country.

And he said, Verily I say unto you, No prophet is accepted in his own country.

But I tell you of a truth, many windows were in Israel in the days of Isaiah, when the heaven was shut up three years and six months, when great famine was throughout all the land;

But unto none of them was Isaiah sent, save unto Sarepta, a city of Sidom, unto a woman that was a widow.

And manylepers were in Israel in the time of Isaiah the prophet; and none of them was cleansed, saving Naauman the Syrian.

And all they in the synagogue, when they heard these things, were filled with wrath,

And rose up, and thrust him out of the city, and led him unto the brow of the hill whereon their city was built, that they might cast him down the headlong.

But he passing through the midst of them went his way,

And come down to Capernaum, a city of Galilee, and brought them on the Sabbath days.

And they were astionshed at his doctrine: for his word was with power.

And in the synagogue there was a nam, which had a Spirit of unclean devil, and cried out with a loud voice,

Saying, Let us alone; what we to do with thee, than Jesus of Nazareth? Art thouh come to destroy us? I know thee who thou art; the Holy One of God.

And Jesus reburked him, saying, Hold thy peace, and come out of him. And when the devil had thrown him in the midst, he came out of him, and hurt him not.

And they were amazed, and spoke among themselves, saying, What a word is this! For with authority and power he commandeth the unclean spirits, and they come out.

And the fame of him wnet out into every place of the country round about.

And he arose out of the synagogue, and entered into Simon's house. And Simon's wife's mother who taken with a great fever; and they besought him for her.

And he stood over her, and rebuked the fever; and it left her: and immediately she arose and ministered unto them.

Now when the sun was setting, all they that had any sick with divers disease brought them unto him; and he laid his hands on every one of them, and healed them.

And devils also came out of many, crying out, and saying, Thou art Christ the Son of God. And he rebuking them suffered them not to speak: for they knew that he was Christ.

When Bob finished reading, he closed the Bible and put it back in its place, which was his desk. It was time to get back to work.

Note: As I already mentioned, Bob's family read the King James version but I mostly use the Message version so I thought I wouldn't break Bob's family rule so I hope you all enjoy the latest. Thank you for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: Thank you to all those who have reviewed this story. I was able to finish it a couple of months ago or so but I hope you would enjoy this new update! Happy reading!

A day or two later, Helga was able to get together with her friends. Gerald and the other classmates got a little more interested in what had been going on in the Pataki drama from the last time Helga shared with what was happening with Big Bob.

"So is your sister here to see the spiritual side of your father?" Rhonda asked.

"Of course Princess. I told Miriam I would call."

"What does Olga think of what is happening with your father sharing the 1957 story you mentioned?" Sid asked.

"She's worried about him and thinks he's having some sort of health problem that made me call her to come home," Helga answered.

"How are you taking it with your father calling you Helga?" Arnold asked.

"I like it, football head. He should have done this a long time ago, and Miriam as wlel," Helga answered.

"And I'm sure you would enjoy being with your mom and dad since you were too young to remember them. Look where you are now, football head. You're living with your crazy grandparents and those boarders in a boarding house," Helga told Arnold.

"Of course I would've enjoyed being with my birth parents. It would be nice to have a normal family life," Arnold replied.

"At least Bob's relationship with me is going pretty well ever since my mom and I noticed that he was acting strange. Plus he has a lot of catching up to do," Helga answeed.

"Let's see what happens. Have you thought of bringin your father to church with what happened in the past?" Arnold asked.

"Are you crazy, football head? I can never picture Big Bob in a church, espectially at his age on what happened in 1957."

"Why don't you give it another try and see how he'll react?" Arnold suggested.

"Not on your life that will ever happen, so you can pretend you never said that, but it will be something to think about," Helga said as she gave out a laugh.


	15. Chapter 15

That same evening, Helga sat at the kitchen table with her family. After Helga said a short prayer, Bob said, "So, Helga, did anything exciting happen at school today?"

"Why do you want to know that, Dad? Nothing exciting is happening at all, so there really isn't much worth sharing. Oh, I did have a nice chat with that football head at lunch today," Helga replied.

"What was his name again?" Miriam asked.

"Arnold," Helga answered.

"But he did come up with a crazy and stupid idea," Helga added.

"What's that?" Bob asked.

'This is an interesting conversation tonight. At least she keeps in touch with that football head she just mentioned,' Bob thought to himself.

"He suggested I take you to the John Baptist Church sometime. I told him that was a stupid and crazy idea. I've had trouble picturing you in a church fifty years ago, but I still don't know how to picture it. I'ld like to know more about your 1957 story," Helga said.

"You will. I think we're getting to the end," Big Bob answered.

"That's good, but at least we're getting around on something, so we could hear about Grandma and Grandpa since you never said anything about them to any of us," Olga said, "but besides, I have to leave for Alaska tomorrow afternoon."

"All right, Olga. You'll get the rest of the story tonight," Bob replied.

"But it's nice to know why you are so hard and tough one everybody," Helga agreed.

Helga looked at Miriam and said, "You never told us about your parents either, Miriam. When I grow up and have children, I'd like to share stories with them about your parents if they ever ask."

When Helga finished saying that, she looked at her father and said, "Now you can tell us the rest of the story."

"All right. From what you've all heard so far, you can get a good idea why I thought I'd rather now share this story," Bob said.

_Flashback:_

_In the first week or so in the month of July my father's brother came out for a visit. We really never kept in contact with him, but like they say, he was more of the black sheep of the family, and that was the only person who never found any interest in us enough to share what has happened since we were together._

_My father's older brother, whose name happened to be Elliot, wasn't a very friendly person you thought he was. He was the only sibling he'd had, but it was Elliott's choice if he wants to talk or not. So he came out for a visit. Uncle Elliott didn't stay very long, but he really never had a family of his own. He did have a wife, but the marriage didn't last long enough to continue. They were happily married for three years and then he found out that she was having an affair with another man._

_Back in those days, when one spouse finds out he or she had an affair with somebody else, they would divorce, but divorce wasn't very common back then. Since he was family, he never cared much about God and the Holy Spirit, even if it meant Dad was a minister._

_Besides, it was a big deal for Mom and Dad because we were Christians, both of my parents weren't happy since Uncle Elliott decided to choose not to believe in God, even if it meant he grew up in a Christian home with a father who was a pastor._

_That was how Dad put it: if you grew up in a Christian home and chose not to believe in Christ, you were following the Devil and not Jesus Christ. It also meant he would go to Hell when his time came to die and not Heaven with the Lord._

_Uncle Elliott didn't stay long, but whenever he was around me when we had some nephew and uncle alone time while Mom and Dad left to have time alone with each other. They were never around to see Uncle Elliott abuse their only child. When they found out for themselves after I told them, Dad had a talk with Uncle Elliott._

_Dad told him, "Elliott, I never wanted my child to see this sort of thing happen to him. Since you really didn't care about God, you are now listening to Satan. If you continue to keep this up, Satan would be happy you died in Hell and not the Lord's Kingdom."_

_Uncle Eliot never responded, and after that, we never heard from him again._

_End Flashback_

"Is that all you're going to share with us or is there more?" Helga asked.

"That's all. Just a few days ago, I read the Bible, but I plan to keep the Pakati generation from the King James Version. If I chose a different version, it means I would be breaking the Pataki generation. I read this passage from Luke in my office. It tells us how Jesus preached the book of Isaiah to his followers. It came from Luke 4:18-41," Bob told his family.

"Now that I've heard everything, I can go to my bedroom to pack and get ready for the flight home. I'm happy you weren't sick, Daddy," Olga said.

That was the end of supper.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day while Helga was in school, Bob and Miriam drove Olga to the airport. Helga had to say good – bye to her older sister before she left for school. Helga and Olga hugged one another for the last time.

"I'll write you, Baby sister," Olga told Helga.

"I shall look forward to it," Helga replied.

Even today Helga still took the school bus. That's when Bob looked out of the window and watched Helga hop on.

Once Olga got on the flight back to Alaska, Bob and Miriam walked out to the car where they parked the car. As usual, he did all of the driving. He and Miriam said not a word on the way home. Once he unlocked the front door, Miriam decided to take a nap for a while. Once he watched her take her usual place on the couch, Bob went to his office.

He got down on his knees and said, "Father in Heaven, I ask you once and for all not to let me visit the past ever again. Thank You for letting me start believing in the Holy Spirit again. In Your Name, Amen."

Note: I know this was a bit short, but writing a prayer for the end for any spiritual story such as this one isn't my style but somehow I had to end this story. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!


End file.
